


Sneaking Out to go Making Out

by SumDumMuffin



Series: Absolute Hoodwitch Armageddon [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumDumMuffin/pseuds/SumDumMuffin
Summary: At her sister's behest, Ruby attends a shameless cross-school make-out meetup, and to her surprise does find someone she wants to make out with.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Ruby Rose
Series: Absolute Hoodwitch Armageddon [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616476
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Sneaking Out to go Making Out

**Author's Note:**

> I guarantee no expertise in high school, romance, boarding schools, kissing, making out, or writing romance scenes. 
> 
> Also, idk how much of the first 2/3rds people are going to care about. you can skip to two horizonal lines separated by ----OOOO---- if you just want to get to the shameless smooching part.

"Please just come? You don't _have_ to make out with anyone," Ruby's sister told her. 

Ruby scrunched her mouth to the side. "But like, if I’m there there when the whole reason anyone’s there is to make out, won’t I just stick out?” 

"Well, technically, we're just breaking those uptight boarding school kids out of their shells!" Yang said. “With no-strings-attached make outs.” 

"Plus, by seducing the scions of the bourgeoise oppressors, we make them subservient to our power," Blake intoned. She looked into the middle distance and shook her fist half-clenched, "thus depriving them of status." 

"Sure sure," Yang waved the air, "It's also a way to be social in a way we usually don’t get to be.” 

"Look, I am almost failing physics," Ruby said. She blushed at the wall, "And I'm not, really, into this whole ‘casual hookup’ thing-”

“I mean, mostly we’re just gonna be playing card games and talking,” Yang said, “The Hacky-sack champions are bringing their signature gimmick,” She pointed her thumb behind her, at Ren and Nora. “And Blake here is, doing some sort of revenge complex.” 

“Well, it sounds like you’re bringing all the social people already,” Ruby said, “So I don’t need to burn my Saturday night-”

"C'moooonnn," Yang said, "Pleeaass~~~” 

"Ugh, fine,” Ruby said, “But you and Blake are going to buy me cafeteria cookies for a week.” 

  
  


* * *

Ruby supposed it felt a little less rebellious when it turned out they were meeting in Beacon's library. She also noticed, idly, that this meant that their group would be on the hook for trespassing while the Academy students would just be breaking curfew. (She also noticed they had what was clearly an adult with them.) 

"Alright," Yang said. She brought her single hand in front of her and smacked her thenar muscles with her fingers, in lieu of being able to clap, "So, I’m Yang, and this is Ruby, Blake, Velvet, Fox, Sun, Ren, Nora, and Jaune." 

Ruby scrunched her mouth to the side. If they were really bringing Jaune they must have been desperate for numbers. 

"How grand," said Beacon's leader, "I'm Pyrrha, and this is Weiss, Neo, Coco, Yatsuhashi, Neptune, and, our chaperone, Glynda." 

"Yeah,” Sun said to the adult, “I didn't want to say, but you looked, like, super old to be in high school.” 

Glynda coughed and adjusted her glasses at the bridge of her nose, “Ah, well, technically I've been in high school for 30 years. Just, most of that as a teacher, aha.” 

Ruby chuckled, but nobody else did. 

Glynda coughed again. “But, just, forget I’m here. Unless one of you gets injured, in which case, please find me.” 

  
  
  


Yang struck up a sign conversation with Neo, who apparently was mute. Ruby supposed it was lucky Yang had gone hardcore into learning sign language these past few weeks, huh. Velvet was showing Yatsuhashi some of her photography and there was a hacky sack circle forming in the less cluttered part of the library. 

Ruby found a comfy chair with a nearby coffee table to claim as her own. 

  
  
  


"Are you really doing physics homework?" the boarding school's chaperone asked her. 

Ruby scrunched her mouth to the side. "Well, yeah. I mostly came as a favor to my sister. And besides, I gotta do well in this class and I’m, kind of, not….” 

"Oh?" the teacher said. "Maybe I can help, then.” She took a seat on the couch across from the one Ruby had splayed out her school supplies over. 

"What, are you Beacon’s physics teacher or something?” Ruby smirked. 

"Yes, exactly," the teacher adjusted her glasses. 

“That- is certainly fortuitous for me.” Ruby nodded. “Then, sure!” 

  
  
  


And after that homework session turned into a personal tutoring session and then a conversation about physics in general, and then life in general. 

Ruby noticed that everyone else had found their own groups- mostly pairs. Blake and that Weiss girl were yelling about politics and Ren and Nora had started a hacky sack group. 

Ruby finished packing up her finished homework. “So does your presence here imply that Beacon’s staff are okay with their students sneaking out to cavort with the commoners?” 

Glynda chuckled. “Well, we’re not _that_ prestigious, but yes, to an extent. We figure they’ll be rebellious in some way, so we figured, we should let them do it in a controlled environment.” 

Ruby nodded. “Does that mean Yang didn’t come up with this idea, then?” 

“Oh, no, she did,” Glynda said, “And we just, took the chance to get on board when we saw an opportunity. When Weiss told me about this I volunteered to chaperone it.” 

Ruby glanced over to where Weiss was, eyes-closed and arms-folded, managing to drive Blake into conniptions with whatever she was saying. “Narc,” Ruby muttered.

Glynda looked taken aback. “What?”

“I- no, I didn’t mean you,” Ruby sputtered, quickly. She waved the air in front of her, “Just, that Weiss girl.” 

Glynda visibly relaxed. “Ok. Just so you know, I wouldn’t, be opposed to you kids breaking a few rules.” 

“No?” Ruby said, “As one goody-two-shoes to another, aren’t you supposed to tell me that you have no regrets about prioritizing your academics, and that breaking rules is overrated?” 

“Oh, no,” Glynda said, “Quite the opposite. Go wild. Or, I should use the more dignified phrase, "Carpe Diem'. That way I can frame it as a teachable moment of character growth.” 

Ruby puffed out her cheek. “Hmmm.” 

“Buuut,” Glynda said, quickly, apparently to ameliorate Ruby, “Maybe that’s a ‘grass is greener’ situation,“ She scrunched her mouth at the wall, and hid a blush under a glasses-adjusting motion, “I never, snuck out to inter-school makeout sessions when I was a student here, so maybe I’m leaning the opposite direction.” 

Ruby smirked. “And now you’re vicariously living through all these teenagers by chaperoning them making out?” 

Glynda’s cheeks reddened, slightly. “Well, not, exclusively. I’ve had a rather good time tonight myself.” 

“Oh really?” Ruby looked around, “What have you been doing that’s so interesting so far?”

“Why, talking to you, of course,” Glynda said. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Everyone had such a good time, we’re doing it again this weekend,” Yang told her sister the next week at lunch. 

“Oh,” Ruby said. “So does that mean you don’t need me to fill out bodies.” 

“Whaa~~” Yang said. “We _always_ need you, Rubles. Like, more than life.” Yang pouted and pantomimed clutching her heart. 

Ruby scrunched her mouth to the side and glanced at the wall, to avoid having to respond to the compliment. “I guess if you’re bringing Jaune you’re really strapped for people.”

Yang’s expression slackened to neutral. “Actually, Jaune's quiet, slightly pathetic vulnerability turned out to be super popular. He made out with three guys and a girl there.” 

Ruby blinked. “Wait, what?”

“Yeah!” Yang’s doofy grin returned, “So there's no reason a cute little thing like you couldn't find a nice repressed boarding school girl to make out with~” 

Ruby felt her face redden. "Y-Yang!” 

Yang simply smirked. “So, do you want to come again this weekend?” 

“Ehhhhhh….”

“Well, I have to make up for leaving you with the chaperone the whole time,” Yang said. “I asked Pyrrha to invite some more girls this time, just for you~.” 

Ruby tried to hide her blush. “I- I don’t- you don’t need to do that…” 

“Nah, its really no trouble,” Yang said. “It’s free, no-effort social interaction on your part, either way.” 

And, hey, Ruby, couldn’t say no to that. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

So the second time, they didn’t do the awkward introduction thing, which for half the group saved a good half hour of time that they instead spent making out. 

Like, Velvet and Yatsuhashi immediately adjourned to a study room to study photography. But from what Ruby knew of Velvet, maybe that was literal. (Sun and Neptune were definitely making out, though.) 

Pyrrha ended up finding twin girls. Like, beautiful, twin goth girls. Yang literally pulled Ruby into a conversation where she kept praising Ruby’s studiousness and athleticism and adorableness and Ruby couldn’t tell to what degree this was a sisterly bid to embarrass her. 

And after a very awkward conversation Ruby retreated to her homework, with no small degree of relief. 

  
  
  


And then her regular impromptu study buddy approached her.

“Are you doing that badly in this class?” Glynda asked. She took a seat on the couch across from the one Ruby had splayed out her school supplies over. “Or are you just really interested in physics?” 

Ruby rubbed the back of her head. “Well, both. I want to go into engineering, so I kind of, need to know about it, but I don’t, dislike it.” Ruby then flinched. “Not! Not to, disparage your profession….” 

“Oh, it’s fine,” Glynda waved the air. “I’m mostly the astronomy teacher, but I teach physics as well, and occasionally fill in for chemistry.” 

“Really?” Ruby said. “Is astronomy really that big at Beacon?” 

“Sure,” Glynda said, “There’s actually an observatory on the top of this library.” 

“You’re kidding.” Ruby said, “I didn’t see anything from the outside.” 

“Well, do you want to see it from the inside, then?” 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


So after Ruby finished her assignment, she accompanied Glynda walked along the quiet midnight stairwell of a school library, up to the observatory. 

Glynda coughed and then rubbed the back of her head. “Ah- you don’t have to humor me, with this, if you don’t want….” 

“What? No, I want to,” Ruby said. “It sounds fun!” 

Glynda made a grimace. “More fun than, making out with people? I know that’s, why everyone’s here…” 

“Ah,” Ruby smushed her lips together and turned away. “I dunno. But like, it’s kind of weird to, just, make out with someone you just met, right? And it’s awkward to, just, watch it happen, too….” 

Glynda scrunched her mouth to the side and nodded. “I also think that.” 

“So why’d you volunteer to chaperone, then, if you actually aren’t just trying to vicariously live through these teenagers making out with each other,” Ruby said 

“Well I,” Glynda rubbed the back of her head, “I actually went _here_ , specifically back in- back in the day…” 

Ruby smirked. “Back when it was founded?” Like, a century ago, she meant.

Glynda’s expression flattened. Ruby chuckled. 

Glynda coughed. “But, I, ah, I never ended up doing anything like this, back then, even when I had the opportunity to.” 

“So this really is you trying to relive your schoolgirl years, is what you’re saying. Even down to the school.” Ruby snarked. 

“Well, not _re_ -live them,” Glynda said. She pouted, and the incongruence of the expression from her general demeanor was actually kind of, cute?

“And does this mean, when you said you had been in high school for 30 years, “ Ruby said, “that it really was the _same_ high school for 30 years-” 

Glynda lightly bopped Ruby’s head.

  
  
  
  


* * *

And it turned out, there was, indeed, an observatory on the top of the library. 

“Alright,” Glynda said. She strode over to the big telescope and started fiddling around with it. Ruby looked around at all the astronomy-related knowledge things. 

“So, at this time of year you can see Jupiter,” Glynda squinted through one eye into the telescope.

“Riight- here,” Glynda stepped away, a smile on her face. She beckoned Ruby over. 

And Ruby suddenly felt a little nervous as she walked up. 

When Ruby looked through the telescope, she saw a red gibbous, streaked with superheated convective hydrogen winds. 

“Woah,” Ruby said. 

She could feel Glynda’s presence next to her warm and guiding. 

“Beautiful, right?” Glynda said. 

Ruby’s cheeks tinted slightly as she glanced at the older woman’s face. “Yeah.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


“Hey, are you guys meeting up with Beacon this weekend?” Ruby asked during lunch, one day the following week. 

“Oh!? Yang said. She rubbed the back of her head and grimaced. “Well, uh, some of us have started, meeting up on our own. So, maybe?” 

“Really?” Ruby said, “After two weeks and everyone’s already hooked up for real? So much for no-strings-attached making out…” 

“Yeah, Velvet and Yatsuhashi have hit it off, and I thiiiink Weiss is sneaking out every other night so Blake can hatebang her-" 

Ruby choked on her milk. 

Yang was unfazed. “Are you sure you want to go, though? You kind of just, dropped out of our conversation with the Malachite twins, and they had to join Jaune and Pyrrha's polycule makeout circle." 

Ruby made a grimace. “Well, I guess, they didn't, seem all that interesting to me. And besides it was more girls for you to make out with."

Yang rubbed the back of her head. “Actually, uh, to be completely honest; Neo and I have been secretly dating for a few months.” 

Ruby blinked. “Woah, really? Congrats!”  
  


Yang’s cheeks tinted slightly. “Yeah, so this was sort of a way to see each other with some plausible deniability, and then start dating as a result…’ 

“Oh? Why wouldn’t you just, tell people you started dating?” 

Yang made a grimace and continued to avoid eye contact. “It’s- it’s the way we met…” 

Ruby tilted her head to the side. “Why, how did you meet?” 

Yang scrunched her mouth to the side. “Underground fight club,” She mumbled. “Anyway! I guess we can try to get a gathering again, if you’re sure? You seemed to be a bit of a wallflower the last few times so I don’t want to make you do something you’re uncomfortable with.” 

“I guess I just like watching you guys,” Ruby lied. “And feeling, part of a group, even if i don’t want to, like, do any of the making out…. “ That part was only half a lie. 

“Oh! Well, that’s fine!” Yang said, “Yeah, I’ll message everyone, and we’ll see what we can do about making it a big, last hurrah.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

\----OOOO----

* * *

Ruby, supposed, if this was the last time, it was time to carpe those diems. 

So she ignored the rest of the crowd when they first got there- enough people had already gotten into their old groups. 

And she also didn’t even take out her books, even though that was a good pretense. 

Because walking right up to Glynda was a little bit nerve-wracking. 

“Hey, um,” Ruby said. She bit her lip and glanced at the ground. 

“Hello again, Ruby.” Glynda said. She smiled and nodded. 

“So- uh,” Ruby said, “Do you, want to look at the stars again tonight?” 

Glynda’s cheeks tinted, slightly. “I would like that. Did that make such a big impression on you, then?"

“Well, um,” Ruby said, ”Honestly, I’m supposed to distract you, while Yang and Pyrrha try to buy snacks.” 

Glynda paused for a second. She scrunched her mouth to the side. “Well. I guess that’s fine.” She coughed. “But in that case, we’ll have to make out trip to the observatory pretty soon, since I want to make sure they get back without getting arrested for breaking curfew. 

Ruby wondered if that was a Freudian slip, there, and the idea that Glynda was actually into it too emboldened her.

“Oh, we could, if you want, but -” Ruby bit her bottom lip, “Also, if you want, do you want to go into one of the reading rooms and then try, maybe,” She made eye contact for a second before she lost the nerve, “... making out?” 

Glynda paused. 

And Ruby’s heart started pounding in her throat.

Glynda blinked and her glasses fogged up slightly. She held her composure a little better. “O-oh?” 

Ruby made an awkward smile. “W-well, you said, that you didn’t get to do this back when you went here…” 

Glynda smirked, bashfully. “So this is for my benefit, is what you’re saying.” 

“Ah- I didn’t, mean, that I wasn’t interested in you-” Ruby squeaked. She poked her fingers together. “You’re very beautiful.” 

Glynda opened her mouth, but didn’t manage to say anything.

Ruby turned away. “I- I understand if you don’t want to- forget it- "

And Glynda’s hand darted out to grab the sleeve of Ruby’s hoodie.

Ruby squeaked and turned her head back. 

“Oh, Ruby,” Glynda soothed. She turned Ruby’s body to face her and she stepped forward, close enough for Ruby to feel her warmth. 

Glynda brushed a strand of hair out of Ruby’s face. Ruby shuddered at the touch. “You’re adorable,” Glynda said. 

“So- um,” Ruby said, and she could feel her cheeks redden. “How- how does this work?” 

And Glynda cupped Ruby’s chin, tilting her head up so that Glynda could lean down and press her lips against Ruby’s. 

Ruby sighed into the pressure. She suppressed a squeal as she melted against the taller woman. 

And that opened the floodgates of Ruby’s enthusiasm and she jumped up onto Glynda, pouring her passion into Glynda’s mouth- 

“Ah! My back~....” Glynda called out. 

Ruby jumped back down. “Sorry! Sorry-” Embarrassment mixed with the preexisting lust across Ruby’s face, “I thought it’d be sexy-” 

Glynda stretched her back and recovered. 

“Oh, it was sexy,” She stroked Ruby’s cheek, “And I already think you’re adorable, But, ah - how about we do that, when I’m sitting down” ? 

  
  
  
  


Glynda sat down on the couch in the study room. She patted her lap twice, before inviting Ruby onto her. 

Ruby crawled over the couch, to climb up onto her make-out partner, to straddle Glynda’s legs, to get lost in the moment, in a literal way-

“I already forgot how this is supposed to go,” Ruby breathed, “But I like how you took the lead last time?” 

Glynda ran her fingers through the top of Ruby’s hair. She gazed, silently, into Ruby’s eyes as she twirled her fingers around Ruby’s hair, against Ruby’s head, until she got to the base of her neck. “Perhaps it would be a learning opportunity for you to start this time, then?”

And they smooched again. Ruby moaned, softly, into Glynda’s mouth, trying to suckle Glynda’s upper lip the same way Glynda had done so initially. 

Glynda’s tongue probed Ruby’s mouth. Their smooches grew deeper and more passionate as their lips found the perfect way to fit into each other’s. 

Ruby’s heartbeat roared in her ears by the time Glynda pulled away. Ruby’s head dropped and Glynda started trailing sharp, sucking kisses down the curve of Ruby’s jaw, and then her throat, and when she reached Ruby’s shoulder she pulled the edges of her hoodie aside. 

“Ah!” Ruby called out. She managed to unzip the rest of her hoodie so that Glynda’s delicate fingertips skimmed the edges of Ruby’s shoulders, manipulating her smaller body as Glynda placed smooches over the pulse of Ruby’s throat, on the edge of her collarbone, of 

“I want to do you, too,” Ruby muttered, in a bit of a lull while Glynda suckled at Ruby’s neck. 

“Oh?” Glynda teased. “Do you think you’re knowledgeable enough to?” 

Ruby pouted. “I- yes."

Glynda idly pulled her glasses off, to place at her side, before placing her hands on Ruby’s lower back to bring her closer- close enough to to see the individual curves of her eyelashes, and the deep green ridges in her eyes- 

Ruby tried to emulate the motions Glynda had done to her- smooching down the side of Glynda’s elegant jawline, nibbling at her earlobes, pressing her mouth along the curve of Glynda’s neck-

“You can suckle a little harder,” Glynda breathed, and Ruby did, and her enthusiasm was rewarded with a squeak of pleasure from her make-out buddy. She could hear Glynda’s heartbeat against her mouth.

And suddenly, Glynda pushed Ruby away with a gentle touch, but only just enough to immediately seek her mouth again, to claim her with a kiss. 

And they explore each other’s lips like that, again and again, throughout the hour. 

  
  
  
  


“This-” Ruby gasped, eventually. “This was amazing. I though you’d never done this before.” 

“W-well, I said I didn’t do it when i was in school,” Glynda breathed. “I made out with my share of women later on.”

“Oh. Well, that is certainly fortuitous for me,” Ruby whispered. ““Too bad we didn’t do this at the start, huh?”

Glynda visibly gulped. “I guess I’ll have to make up for lost time.” 

Ruby’s heart ached at those words. “Ah- yes, but um, also,” she said. “Maybe, also, I could be your girlfriend?” 

Glynda pressed one more soft smooch upon Ruby’s lips. She pulled her head back with a soft pop of a kiss released. “I’d like that.” 

  
  



End file.
